A New Start for Mari
by Laplandgurl
Summary: What if a deaf forensic artist joins Horatio's team - how will she fit in? Rated for some violence and some language - friendship with the team.


**I do not own CSI:Miami - I only borrowing the characters and I will put them back when I am finished playing with them. Any characters that you do not recognize are my own creation, and please do not borrow without permission. Thanks**

**A Fresh Start**

A petite woman with long red hair tied back in a ponytail walked into the Miami-Dade CSI Lab and headed for the reception desk.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" asked the police officer who was behind the desk.

"Good morning, my name is Mari Jessop and I have an 8:00 am appointment with Lt. Horatio Caine," replied Mari.

"If you will take a sea over there, I will advise Lt. Caine that you are waiting to see him."

"Thank you," and Mari sat on the padded bench that was along the hallway wall.

A tall red-haired, attractive man came into the hallway and walked up to where Mari was sitting. "Miss Jessop, nice to see you."

"Hi, please call me Mari, Lt. Caine, and I am reporting for work as scheduled," Mari said, as she stood up and shook Horatio's hand.

"Yes, you are our new Forensic Artist, come with me and I will take you to personnel to have your paperwork completed and receive your I.D. badge," and Horatio walked down the hallway with Mari walking beside him.

"I remember you from Officer Jessop's funeral service, you are his sister, aren't you?"

"Yes, and you, along with the rest of the department were so kind to me and my family," replied Mari.

"Officer Jessop was a credit to the department and to his uniform," Horatio said gravely, smiling at Mari.

"Thank you, Aaron really enjoyed working with you and your team. And I want to thank you for hiring me for this position. I promise not to let you down and not make you regret your decision," promised Mari.

"I'm sure that I won't, you were highly recommended by your instructors. Here we are, I will leave you here with personnel's capable staff. When you are finished here, come back upstairs and I will introduce you to everyone and show you around the lab."

"Okay, thank you sir."

Horatio's phone rang and he walked out of the personnel office, while talking on his cell phone.

Mari signed forms, had her fingerprints and picture taken for her I.D. and then later, she was back upstairs by the reception desk – this time with her I.D. clipped onto her belt. And found Lt. Caine waiting for Mari with a stocky man standing beside him.

"Frank, this is Mari Jessop – our new forensic artist. Mari this is Detective Frank Tripp, a detective with homicide," Horatio introducing them to each other.

"Pleased to meet you Miss Jessop," drawled Frank, reaching out to shake Mari's hand.

"Likewise, Det. Tripp," replied Mari. "And please – it's Mari."

"All squared away with the paperwork and everything?" questioned Horatio.

"Yes, but I still have to provide a DNA sample – personnel said that one of the lab technicians would do it. And that you have the blackberry that the department is issuing to me for my use."

"Yes, I have it right here," and Horatio gave Mari her new blackberry. Mari heard a cell phone ring and Frank answered his phone and walked away from Horatio and Mari, talking on his phone.

"Thank you," Mari accepted the blackberry.

"Come with me and I will introduce you to the rest of the team. But first I will show you the locker room, where you can put your purse and other personal items in your locker. But always keep your driver's licence, lab keys and police I.D. with you at all times. The CSIs and lab technicians usually wear something with pockets for this reason."

"Yes, that makes sense," replied Mari. Horatio waited until Mari followed Horatio's suggestion and put her new lab coat on. Then they continued with Mari's orientation.

Mari learned where her lab space was located, which she would share with the night crew. And Horatio introduced her to everyone working in the different sections of the lab. Soon Mari's head was spinning with trying to remember everyone's name and the different labs. Finally as they ended up in the morgue, there was a familiar face.

"Alexx, I want you to meeting our new forensic artist Mari Jessop," Horatio said as they walked into the morgue.

Alexx turned away from her table where she was examining a body, she smiled when she saw Mari, pulling her face mask down with from her face with bloody gloves. "Hi Mari, I won't shake your hand right now," Alexx chuckled.

"Thanks, I appreciate that. How are you doing Alexx?" Mari laughed.

"Is Horatio giving you the grand tour? And is he treating you alright?" Alexx caught the slightly puzzled look on Horatio's face and laughed. "Horatio, Mari is my next door neighbour and she also baby-sits my kids a lot," Alexx explained. "In fact, I was the one that told her about the position being available here."

"Ah," breathed Horatio, nodding his head.

"And Mari, does Horatio know about your little secrets yet?" Alexx grinned wickedly.

"Not yet, you let the cat out of the bag," Mari looked at Horatio. "You know that I wear hearing aids right? Well of course you do, that's why the department issued me a blackberry instead of a cell phone. What Alexx means that I can read lips, which I do all the time because of my hearing, and I also know American Sign Language – ASL for short," and Mari gave a quick demonstration of ASL.

"Good and I will try to remember to always face you whenever I am talking to you. Well, Alexx we will leave you to your post, please find me when you have your COD," said Horatio, as he and Mari started walking out of the morgue.

Back upstairs in the lab, Calleigh walked up to Horatio and Mari. "Horatio, I just completed my examination of the gun to the belts take from our victim. The suspect's gun does not match the striations on the bullets."

"Okay, release the suspect, and you and Eric go back to the crime scene to look for new evidence," requested Horatio.

"Yes boss," and Calleigh walked away, her long blonde hair swinging.

"Okay Mari, do you have any questions about your new job?"

"Just one, what's my first case?"

"It's in the morgue, we found some bones and a skull in an abandon building that was torn down. We believe that it is a male victim, and he was shot in the forehead."

"Okay, I will go get the skull and get set up in my little corner of the lab."

"Good, I will check on you later." And Horatio and Mari parted company.

Mari was soon working away, starting the process of recreating a face, the process was a slow and painstaking process, something which couldn't be rushed. Someone walked into the lab and Mari looked up and saw a lab technician.

"Hi, can I help you?" asked Mari.

"Hi, I'm Maxine Valera, Horatio asked me to get a DNA sample from you for our employee database. I was in court testifying earlier today and the other tech was in the field," replied Maxine.

"Hi Maxine, pleased to meet you. What do you need – blood or what?"

"A cheek swab is fine," and Maxine passed Mari a sterile swab and instructed her to swab the inside of her cheek. "Thanks, I'll process this now and get it entered into our database." And Maxine left the lab.

Mari slowly over the next few days continued her slow, painstaking work on the skull and occasionally, Horatio dropped in to check on Mari's progress.

At the end of the week, Mari was finished and emailed Horatio with the news that the process skull was ready for viewing. Mari was finishing up her picture of the finished skull when Horatio walked into the room and looked at the skull.

"Wow, great work. What made you go with a Latino look for this gentleman?"

"There are differences in the skulls of various races and this skull had Latino characteristics. I also doubled checked with Alexx to confirm the gender of the bones before proceeding with the process," answered Mari.

"The pictures are ready to be printed for distribution?"

"Right here," Mari gave Horatio the memory stick with the digital pictures stored on it.

"Great and Mari, consider your probationary period over, you just proved yourself."

"Thank you Lt. Caine."

"You can call me Horatio or H like everyone else. You are one of us now," said Horatio.

Calleigh, Eric and Ryan walked into the breakroom where Mari was sitting, eating her lunch.

"Hey Mari, great work on that skull," smiled Calleigh.

"Thanks Calleigh," Mari looked up at the three of them.

"So how do you like working here in the lab?" questioned Eric, the dark skinned, handsome Cuban.

""I love it, you have a great team here. I don't regret coming to work here. And I'm glad that I moved to Miami when my brother got a job here," replied Mari.

"Your brother works here. Where?" asked Ryan, a slightly geeky looking guy, who was attractive in his own way.

"Aaron doesn't work here anymore – he was killed in the line of duty last year," Mari replied sadly.

"Aaron Jessop was your brother?" Calleigh asked in a shock tone of voice.

"I should have made the connection where your last name is Jessop. I was a patrol cop like he was," said Ryan.

"I didn't say anything because I didn't want to cash in on the family name," explained Mari.

The four of them continued talking, as they all ate their lunch. After lunch, Mari caught up with Calleigh in the hallway.

"Calleigh, I have a favour to ask of you. I know that it is not a part of my job requirement to know how to handle firearms, but I was wondering if you could teach me how to handle a firearm. I want to learn how to shoot, gun safety, maintenance and etc. I always wanted Aaron to teach me, but he wouldn't."

"No problem, I think that every woman should know how to protect herself," grinned Calleigh.

"Thanks, let me know when it will be convenient for you."

"We are both off duty this weekend, so how about I pick you up on Saturday and take you to my favourite shooting range?"

"Great, what time?" questioned Mari.

"How about 10:00 am and then we can have lunch together after?"

"Sounds good to me," agreed Mari. "Email me if you get called into work."

"Sure, I will email you or call you," replied Calleigh.

"Email only, I don't do phones," and Mari explained about the hearing aids and the lip reading.

"My Lord, so that's why you watch us so carefully whenever we talk," exclaimed Calleigh.

"Yup," chuckled Mari, and the two women went their separate ways, to return to work.

Back in Mari's lab, she started working on age progressing on a young adult that had gone missing ten years ago. The Missing persons department felt that an age progressed photo may held to generate new leads.

Saturday morning Calleigh parked her car in Mari's driveway and walked to the front door, pushing the doorbell.

"Hi Calleigh, come on in while I finish my phone call," greeted Mari. Calleigh stepped inside the entryway and looked around, while Mari typed on a small keyboard.

"There, my phone call is finished, now we can get going," said Mari, as she switched the small keyboard off.

"I've never seen a phone like that before," said Calleigh, looking curious.

"This is a TTY, a device that enables deaf people to use the phone to talk to other TTY users or hearing people using the relay operator," explained Mari, as the two women walked outside and Mari locked the front door.

At the gun range Calleigh introduced Mari to Scott, the owner, who was retired from the military.

"Pleased to meet you Mari. Now how can I help you Calleigh?"

"Mari wants to learn how to handle and shoot firearms, but she doesn't own a gun, so she will need to use one of your loaners."

"Not a problem, anything for you. Now Mari, please show me your hands."

Mari held her hands up and Calleigh turned to her friend and remarked. "Mari has small hands."

"Yeah, Mari will probably do best with a lightweight handgun." Mari held different handguns, until all of them agreed that the 9-mil glock suited Mari the best.

"Okay, I'll also load you a set of ear protectors."

"That won't be necessary," smiled Mari. "I'm deaf and when I take my hearing aids off, I can't hear anything."

"But you will still require a pair of safety glasses."

"Do you have a pair to loan Mari, until she can get her own."

"Yes I do. And now I will leave you in Calleigh's capable hands," and Scott left the two women after providing Mari with ammunition and a pair of safety glasses.

Calleigh began teaching Mari the safety rules, how to check the gun, and loading the bullets. "You are a fast learner," remarked Calleigh. "I thought that you didn't know anything about guns."

"I'll let you in on a secret. I've been going to the internet every evening – reading about guns and also I have been reading Aaron's manuals from the police academy," smiled Mari.

"Smart and it shows that you are serious about the right way to handle guns. I like that and it will make it easier for me to teach you. Now I think that you are ready for your first shooting lesson," and Calleigh retrieved her own set of ear protectors and safety glasses from her tote bag, and put them on before leading Mari inside the shooting range area.

There Calleigh showed Mari how to stand, to hold the gun with the two handed grip and how to minimise the kickback of the gun. An hour later, Calleigh showed Mari how to unload and clean the gun.

"I'm a stickler about clean guns and gun safety," explained Calleigh. "A dirty gun will cause a gun to malfunction and that can get you killed. We lost a team member a few years ago that way."

"Tim Speedle right? Aaron told me about it."

"That's right, now I must say that you have a knack for shooting. You did very well for your first time."

"Thanks, but I also have a great teacher," grinned Mari.

Later while Calleigh and Mari were eating lunch at an outdoor restaurant, Calleigh asked how Mari had decided on forensic artist for a career.

"I would have loved to be cop like Aaron was, but of course my hearing didn't permit that. Aaron suggested the forensic artist because I was good in biology and art classes, and this way I could work in the law enforcement field."

"So how did you like your first shooting lesson?"

"Great, but I never realized how tiring it would be on my hands and arms."

"You will get used to it. Now we will have to get you a permit for you, so you can get your own gun. Because it's better to have your own gun instead of using a loaner gun all the time. I'll help you to fill out the paperwork and then I'll get Horatio to sign off on it. We can skip the background check on you, because you already had one done when you started with our lab," explained Calleigh.

"And will you help me when I go to buy the gun and everything else?"

"Of course and we can get everything that you need at the shooting range, Scott also has a small gun shop connected to the range."

"So Calleigh, what's the story between you and Scott? Are you in a relationship or really good friends?" teased Mari.

"We dated for a little while, but there was no real chemistry between us, so we agreed to be really good friends," Calleigh replied. "What about you? Anyone special in your life?"

"I dated a couple of guys in college, but the relationship didn't last long, with Aaron always checking them out. And also because the guys only wanted sex and they thought that because of my hearing that I would be easy pickings."

"How did you find out about their plans?"

"Easy, they didn't know about my lip-reading skills and they made the mistake of bragging to their buddies within my sight," Mari wryly.

"Big mistake on their part, I hope that you gave them an earful, before drop kicking them like the sleaze they were."

"Believe me I did and I'm not sure, but I think that Aaron also had a little chat with them on my behalf," Mari chuckled, and then she sighed. "God, I miss that big lug."

Calleigh squeezed Mari's hand in sympathy. "I'm so sorry for bringing up sad memories."

"Not sad, just good memories."

"Mari, can you teach me sign language?"

"Sure, I would love to, this way we can have some fun with the guys," grinned Mari, her eyes lighting up at the idea.

"Let's do this again next Saturday, we'll meet at the shooting range at 10 am and this time Natalia will be joining us. She is trying to get her qualifications to carry a firearm. And I know that she is also interested in learning sign language as well. She couldn't join us today because she had plans with her sisters."

"Sure, that would be fun. I would like to get to know Natalia better."

Mari settled into regular routine of work, shooting practice and teaching Calleigh and Natalia sign language. And the rest of the team was also picking up bits and pieces of sign language for communicating with Mari.

One Saturday afternoon Mari was together with Calleigh and Natalia after spending the morning at the shooting range.

"Do either of you know of a place for sale that I could afford?" Mari asked of the other two women. "The place that I'm in now, Aaron and I were house-sitting, while the owners were working overseas. Well, now the owners are coming back and I have a couple of months to find another place to live."

"We'll help you look for another place, won't we Natalia?" Calleigh looked at Natalia.

"You bet," agreed Natalia. "So what are you looking for? A house? Condo?"

"First I will have to go to the bank and find out what I can afford for a mortgage. So, I guess first thing Monday morning, I will have to ask Horatio for some personal time to go to the bank, and make an appointment," said Mari, thinking out loud.

"That shouldn't be a problem with Horatio. You haven't missed a day of work yet," laughed Calleigh.

"Let's also ask the guys to keep their eyes open for any places for sale," suggested Natalia.

The following Monday, Horatio walked into Mari's lab, where Mari was working on another skull – this time of a Jane Doe.

"Good morning, Mari. I see that you got the processed skull from Alexx."

"Good morning, Horatio. Yes, Alexx had it ready for me this morning," Mari looked up from her work at Horatio.

"I hear that you ladies have been busy, shooting lessons, sign language and now house hunting," chuckled Horatio, smiling at Mari.

"Don't worry, we are being careful not to let any of this interfere with work," Mari reassured Horatio. "But I will have to ask for some personal time next week, in order to go to the bank to discuss finances."

"That will not be a problem, just give me some advance notice," replied Horatio.

"I'll let you get back to your skull," and Horatio left the room, as Mari returned to her task.

Saturday morning, Calleigh, Mari and Natalia were surprised when Horatio walked into the shooting range.

"Hi boss," chirped Calleigh. "Here for a little target practice?"

"No, I'm here to check on Natalia's progress and to watch Mari. Your friend Scott says that Mari has come a long way in a very short time," Horatio said, smiling at the three women.

"Well Calleigh makes it easy, being such a good instructor," replied Mari.

"Okay ladies, let's give the boss a little demonstration of your skills," ordered Calleigh. "Let's start with your safety checks first, then each of you a full clip each."

Both Mari and Natalia put their safety glasses on and Natalia put her ear protectors on, while Mari turned her hearing aids off. Then both of them safety checked their guns, then each of them took turns firing at their targets. After they finished shooting, they each clicked the safety on their guns and ejected the magazine clips, turning around to face Calleigh and Horatio, removing their safety gear and Mari turned her hearing aids back on.

"Ladies, I'm impressed," said Horatio. "Natalia, I believe that you ready to do your qualifying test for the department. And Mari, you do have a natural talent."

Mari and Natalia looked at each other, high-fived each other, while Calleigh signed her congratulations in ASL, and Horatio chuckled at the three of them.

"Mari, we will go gun shopping next week, now that you have your gun permit," said Calleigh. "Horatio brought your permit with him today."

"Thanks boss," said Mari, as she accepted the permit from Horatio.

"This permit will allow you to carry your gun with you to and from your house and the gun range only," explained Horatio.

"I understand," replied Mari in a serious tone of voice.

"Natalia, once you qualify, the department will provide you with your handgun."

"Thank you, Horatio," smiled Natalia.

"Ladies," Horatio nodded his head at the three women before leaving the shooting range.

"Okay let's clean our guns and go celebrate," smiled Calleigh.

"Yes boss," chorused Mari and Natalia as they grinned at each other.

Later found the three of them eating at their favourite outdoor restaurant, laughing and talking.

"I've got to tell you that when the Lt. was watching me shoot, that my knees were shaking. But I think that it helped that I couldn't hear your's and Horatio's comments while I was shooting," confessed Mari.

"Your knees were knocking, I was sweating bullets, I wasn't sure that I was going to be able to hold my gun," exclaimed Natalia.

At work the following week, Calleigh come into Mari's lab and watched Mari working on recreating a face for the Jane Doe. Calleigh tapped Mari on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Hi Calleigh, what's up?"

"Come into the breakroom when you are on your lunch break and we will make plans to go shopping for your gun."

"Sure, I'll meet you at noon if something doesn't come up," agreed Mari before turning her attention back to work as Calleigh left the room.

At noontime was gathered in the breakroom, when Mari entered and she looked curiously around, when Horatio walked in followed by Frank.

"Natalia, step forward please," Horatio requested, and Natalia walked across the room to stand beside Horatio.

"Congratulations Natalia, I am pleased to inform you that you passed your qualifications for your firearms test and to present you with your department handgun," and Horatio gave Natalia a box containing her gun and holster, while everyone clapped and cheered.

Horatio waited a few moments, then held up his hands for silence. "Now what I have to say concerns our newest lab technician, Mari. Most of you don't know this, but Calleigh has been teaching Mari how to handle firearms and shoot. I watched Mari last weekend and was really impressed by her skill, so we decided that we would also present Mari with her own gun so she can keep up her recently learned skills. Mari, everyone in the lab chipped in to buy this 9-mil Glock from you."

"Wow, I'm really touched and surprised, I never expected this at all. Thank you everyone," said Mari.

"Look out guys, our Mari is now armed and dangerous," quipped Calleigh, as Horatio gave Mari a box containing her gun, and everyone clapped and laughed at Calleigh's remark.

Everyone hugged and congratulated the two women, before leaving the breakroom to go back to work. Horatio stopped Mari and Natalia from leaving by saying. "Ladies, this is a little something from me personally. Please make sure that you use it on a regular basis." Horatio looked serious as he gave Mari and Natalia gun cleaning kits.

Both women promised to do so, and thanked Horatio as they left the room. Natalia returned to work and Mari make a quick detour to the locker room to put her new gun and everything else in her locker, before going back to her lab.

The next morning Mari headed to her bank the 'Golden Beach Trust' for her appointment with the mortgage advisor. Mari was waiting in the reception area, watching the bank's employees prepare their workstations for the day. The security guard unlocked the bank doors and some customers entered the bank.

"Ms. Jessop, I'm Dirk Bennet. Would you come with me please," said a tall dark haired man, standing beside Mari's chair. Mari stood up and started to shake Dirk's hand, when five men burst into the bank, brandishing semi-automatic guns and wearing ski masks.

"Everyone down on the floor," the ringleader ordered, firing a couple of rounds into the bank's ceiling. The bank employees and customers, including Mari quickly got down on the floor, and the security guard started to reach for his gun and one of the men shot him, killing him instantly. Mari gasped and hid her face in horror.

"Are you the bank manager?" the ringleader demanded of an older, grey haired man, who nodded shakily. Mari sneaked her hand to her blackberry fastened on her belt and text messaged a 911 to Horatio, hiding the blackberry from view, advising the location of the hold-up.

At the lab Horatio was talking to Eric and Ryan, when his cell phone beeped, Horatio snatched the phone from his belt and flipped it open, frowning at the message. Then quickly dialled another number. "Dispatch, I need SWAT dispatched to the following location, ASAP. There is a bank robbery in progress with hostages, and be advised that CSI tech Jessop is one of the hostages." Horatio snapped the phone shut and said to Eric and Ryan. "Gentlemen, you are with me. Mari is being held hostage along with some other people at the Golden Beach Trust."

"Right behind you, H," said Eric, as he and Ryan followed Horatio out of the lab to the department Hummers.

Meanwhile at the bank, one man stood guard and the others were gathering money from the teller's cash drawers and the vault, that they had forced the bank manager to open. Mari continued to text Horatio with information, not noticing that one of the men had came out of the vault and spotted Mari's blackberry.

"Hey, what are you doing? Are you talking to the police?" demanded the man, waling over to where Mari laid on the bank floor, yanking her head back by her ponytail. Mari dropped the blackberry and looked at the masked bank robber. "Who are you?" He demanded, as he picked up the blackberry, as Mari looked up at him and cringed in fear. The robber grabbed Mari's purse and found her police I.D. for the CSI lab.

"We've got trouble, this bitch works for the cops and I think that she been talking to the cops," the man hollered as he pulled Mari to her feet and pushed her towards the vault, where the rest of his co-horts were zipping large canvas bags shut, which were stuffed with money.

The man guarding the bank doors, looked out the doors in alarm when he saw police cars stopping in front of the bank. "Boss, it's the cops, what will we do now?" He hollered in a panic.

The ringleader came out of the vault, running over the doors to look for himself and swore.

Outside Horatio directed a perimeter be set up and when SWAT arrived, he conferred with the SWAT commander on the situation. "One of my CSI lab techs is one of the hostages and she is deaf. Mari managed to send a few text messages advising that it is a crew of five men and that they have a dozen hostages, not counting the security guard who was killed. She thinks that their weapons are semi-automatics," Horatio reported as Frank listened.

"I've ordered my sharp-shooters to set on the roof of the building across the street, and we are looking at the building's plans to see if we can enter the building," responded the commander.

They all looked up as the doors were cracked open and shots were fired at the police cars, forcing everyone to take cover.

"You two, see if you can find the get-away vehicle, maybe we can get a lead on who this crew is," Horatio ordered Eric and Ryan. The two CSIs scuttled off to follow Horatio's order.

Inside the bank, the ringleader turned to Mari, asking. "Are you a cop?"

"No, I just work in the police lab," stammered Mari.

"But it was you who alerted the cops." snarled the man, backhanding her across her face. Mari's head snapped back from the blow and she winched, putting her hand up to her bruised face.

"Hey boss, I'm going to take her into that empty office and tie her up, so she can't cause us anymore trouble," said the man holding Mari.

"I don't care what you do with her," snapped the boss. "We need to find a way out of here."

Mari was forced into an empty office where the man used plastic zip ties to bind her hands. Standing over her he looked down at Mari, lying on the carpeted office floor. "My, you are a pretty one." He knelt down beside Mari and roughly fondled her body.

Mari tried to turn away from his hands and he scowled with anger, ripping her blouse open, exposing her breasts to his hungry view, Mari watch in horror as he reached for his zipper, then pulled his pants down. He pulled Mari's skirt up and ripped her underwear off and forcibly penetrated her, raping her. Mari grabbed at him, trying to make him stop, scratching and biting at him. He responded by hitting Mari in the mouth. Finally he was finished and got off Mari, pulling his pants up. "Did you like that? I know that I enjoyed it."

Mari laid on the floor, tears silently running down her face, as the man left the office and joined the rest of his crew, bragging about enjoying that nice piece of ass.

"Quiet, we've got to get out of here," ordered the ringleader.

"How boss, they have us surrounded?" one of the men asked.

"Diablo tells me that this bank is located over a water main that isn't used anymore, so we will use the explosives that we brought along and blow a hole in the floor, and go out thru the tunnel," decided the ringleader.

Under his direction, the rest of the hostages were forced into the bank vault and locked inside, then they quickly primed the explosives and blew a hole in the floor, down into the tunnel.

Inside the office, Mari jumped in surprise when she felt the vibrations from the explosives, struggling to her feet, Mari crept out of the office, keeping a lookout for any of the bank robbers. The last man was dropping down into tunnel as Mari rushing over to the security guard's body, grabbing his gun, aiming it down into the tunnel. Mari kept firing until the gun was empty. SWAT, followed by Horatio and Frank rushed into the bank with guns drawn, Mari looked up at the heavily armoured SWAT officers with their guns aimed in her direction.

"Don't shoot, that's one of my technicians!" Horatio bellowed. Mari placed the gun on the floor, sinking down onto the floor herself. Horatio and Frank rushed over to Mari's side. "I need rescue!"

Mari looked up at Horatio, saying as he reached out to her. "Please don't touch me, sir. I may have trace on my clothes and skin, as well as DNA under my fingernails."

"Are you injured anywhere else besides your face?" Horatio asked quietly, his eyes visually examining Mari for evidence. Mari nodded, and Horatio took a closer look at Mari, noticing that her blouse was ripped and her skirt was awry. He leaned closer and whispered. "Mari, did they rape you?" Mari's face crumbled, as she started crying.

Alexx came inside the bank, carrying her kit and Horatio called her over.

"Oh honey, I'll take good care of you," promised Alexx, as she knelt beside Mari.

"Alexx, I need you to preserve Mari's clothes for trace and process her hands and body for DNA," requested Horatio.

"Horatio, please keep Eric and Ryan away from me, I don't want them to see me like this," Mari whispered, as she watched them walk inside the bank with their silver cases, with Calleigh following them.

Horatio looked up and ordered. "Gentlemen, please stop right where you are and turn around. Calleigh, you come and help Alexx with trace evidence."

Eric and Ryan looked curious, but followed Horatio's orders, and Calleigh came over to where Alexx was attending to Mari. Horatio, then walked over to join the two CSIs, he quietly explained the situation.

"Sure H, what do you want us to do?" asked Eric.

"The bank crew escaped thru the hole in the bank floor, find out where it leads. Ryan, the rest of the hostages are here somewhere, we need to find them," Horatio stopped talking, when they heard faint shouting. "Where is that coming from?"

Ryan started tracking the sound of the voices, then reported. "They are locked in the bank vault."

"Get the vault opened, and release those hostages," ordered Horatio.

"On it boss," and Ryan began walking towards the vault.

Meanwhile Alexx and Calleigh had finished processing the evident on Mari and her clothes. "Okay honey, I'm going to get rescue so we can take you to the hospital," said Alexx, as she waved the paramedics over.

""Okay, can one of you come with me? And stay with me while I am being examined?" whispered Mari, looking up at Alexx and Calleigh. "One of the men also raped me, so there will be more DNA evidence."

"Alexx, I'll go with Mari, you process the security guard," Calleigh stated, and Alexx agreed. The paramedics carefully placed Mari on the stretcher, covering her with a blanket and buckling her in.

Horatio stopped them as they were heading for the door. "Hold up gentlemen." Walking over to them, he asked. "Mari, where was you when you was attacked?"

"In one of the offices, uh, it was next to the washrooms, and you probably will find more evidence," replied Mari.

"Okay, you hang in there, and I will see you at the hospital," Horatio smiled, kindly at Mari.

"I'm going with Mari, can Eric take the evidence back to the lab for me?" asked Calleigh, Horatio nodded, giving permission.

Frank came inside the bank, scowling and reporting. "The press is circling like a pack of vultures."

"Mari, we are going to pull this sheet up over your head, I don't want the press broadcasting you all over the evening news," said Horatio. Mari nodded her permission and Horatio gently pulled a sheet up over Mari, covering her head and tucking it under the thin mattress, so that the wind would not blow it off of her.

"Can we get this show on the road, it's stuffy under here," Mari said plaintively. Frank also ordered some uniformed officers to escort Mari's stretcher out to the ambulance to help keep the press at bay.

Inside the back of the ambulance, Calleigh pulled the sheet away from Mari's face and smiled at her. "How are you doing, girlfriend?"

"Better now," Mari replied, taking a breath of fresh air.

Inside the bank, the bank vault was finally opened and the hostages were released from their prison. Each of them was questioned before being allowed to go home. The bank manager walked over to where Horatio and Frank were talking. "Sir, I just wanted to ask. There was another hostage, a red haired lady, they didn't lock her up with us. I was wondering how she is? The bank robbers didn't kill her I hope?" the manager asked in an anxious voice.

"No sir, she is in the hospital, and she will be okay," Horatio replied. "This office will drive you home sir." Horatio gestured to a uniformed officer, who came over and escorted the older man out of the bank towards a police car.

Eric came up to Horatio, with a box of evidence bags. "Eric, what did you find out about the tunnel?" questioned Horatio.

"The tunnel is an old watermain, which ends a couple blocks away from here. H, I found traces of blood spatter along with bullets embedded in the tunnel walls and floor. Someone was shooting down into the tunnel from up here," reported Eric.

"Blood, so Mari may have hit one of the jackasses," Frank commented.

"Mari! Where did she get a gun?" Eric looked curious.

"It was the security guard's gun. Eric get those blood swabs to DNA, maybe we will get a hit in CODIS. Frank, alert the hospitals and clinics about a possible gunshot victim," requested Horatio.

At Miami General, Calleigh held Mari's hand while the SART nurse did the rape kit for evidence and took pictures of Mari's injuries. "How are you doing?" Calleigh asked, after the nurse finished the examination and left the room.

"I feel so dirty, I wish that I could take a shower," Mari said in a sad voice.

"Let me check with the nurse," and Calleigh left the room, returning within a few minutes with a wheelchair. "Hop in, your wish is my command," Calleigh said gaily.

"You mean it," Mari sat up on the bed.

"Yup." With Calleigh's help, Mari eased her bruised and battered body from the bed and gingerly sat in the wheelchair. Mari was wheeled down the hall to the tub room, where a nurse was waiting to help her. When Mari was brought back to her room, she was feeling exhausted. Calleigh and the nurse helped Mari to get back into bed.

"Calleigh, have they tracked down the identity of the bank robbers?"

"They are still collecting the evidence at the bank," replied Calleigh. Both women looked up, when Horatio came into Mari's hospital room, carrying Mari's purse.

"Ladies."

"Horatio, that purse is not your usual style," giggled Calleigh and Mari chuckled, stopping from the pain of her bruised face. Horatio smiled slightly at Calleigh's teasing.

"Mari, I want you to check the contents of your purse, is there anything missing?"

Mari searched thru her purse, looking up in alarm. "Horatio, my ID is missing, with my home address on it. Oh God, they know where I live."

"Mari, I will get Frank to post an officer outside your door, until we catch these guys," reassured Horatio.

"The man who raped me, grabbed my blackberry. Did you find it?"

"We did, it was smashed into pieces. The department will issue you a new one of course," answered Horatio.

Mari pulled her sketch pad and her pencils out of her purse, starting to sketch something while Horatio was talking. Calleigh and Horatio sat quietly and watched Mari, as she kept drawing different things in her sketch pad. Finally she laid her pencils down with a sigh and looked at the other two. "Sorry, I just wanted to capture some details about the robbery."

"Don't apologize, what did you remember?" Horatio asked.

"These are the guns that they used, the coats that they wore and a tattoo that the rapist had on his stomach," said Mari, showing them the different drawings.

"My word, they are just like photographs," breathed Calleigh in awe.

"Calleigh, is this a PK semi-automatic?" asked Horatio as he looked at the drawings.

"Yes, it is, this will help the investigation alot," Calleigh smiled at Mari.

A nurse came to the door of Mari's room. "I'm sorry, but Mari needs rest. I'm going to have to ask you to leave now."

Mari looked up in a panic, saying. "No please stay, I don't want to be alone just yet."

"Nurse, I am going to stay with Mari until the uniformed officer gets here," Horatio said firmly. "Calleigh, I want you to go back to the lab to help the others to log and process the evidence."

Calleigh gave Mari a quick hug before leaving.

"Thank you, sir."

"Shh…, I want you to lay back and rest," Horatio gently tucked the blankets around Mari, as she laid back against the pillows.

"Mari, has anyone contacted your parent's?"

"No, please don't call them. You mustn't call them," Mari implored.

"Shh…, alright, I won't call them," soothed Horatio, as he gently eased Mari back on her pillows.

"I don't have any contact with my parents anymore, they disowned me and Aaron after I refused to agree to an arranged marriage and Aaron backed me up on my decision. I wanted to continue my education, so mom and dad disowned us, and Aaron moved here to Miami and got a job with MDPD. I followed Aaron here after he got settled, and he helped me by supporting me while I was in college," explained Mari. "So now I have no one."

"Wrong, you have all of us to stand behind you and support you," reassured Horatio.

"Thank you," Mari relaxed against her pillows. After a few moments of silence, Mari asked. "Horatio, please talk to me. Tell me about some of the strangest or funny excuses that people have told you – their reasons for committing crime."

Horatio pulled a chair close to Mari's bed and began talking quietly until after awhile he noticed that Mari had drifted off to sleep, even though she still held his hand. Horatio sat quietly and watched as Mari slept. Suddenly Mari started thrashing around in her sleep, whimpering with fear. "No please, don't hurt me."

Horatio stood up and gently placed his hand on Mari's shoulder, making sure that he was in her line of sight, as he gently shook her, trying to wake her. "Mari, its okay, you are safe." Horatio kept repeating his words until Mari woke up and became aware of her surroundings.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, sir," Mari started to say.

"Don't be sorry, it is not your fault. You have nothing to be sorry about," Horatio said in a fierce tone of voice.

"But…"

"But nothing, you haven't done anything that you need to apologize for. It is your attacker's fault," Horatio reassured Mari, who settled back in her bed. Horatio looked up when he heard someone knocking and turned around.

"Lt. Caine? Reporting for guard duty as per Det. Tripp's orders," said the uniformed officer.

"No one is to enter Miss Jessop's room unless they have proper hospital ID or police ID," ordered Horatio.

"Yes sir," replied the officer, who then took his post outside Mari's room.

"Now Mari, I need to go back to the lab, will you be okay now with the officer on guard outside?" Horatio asked, turning back to face Mari.

"Don't worry, Horatio. Mari won't be alone," a voice came from the doorway. Horatio turned in surprise and saw Alexx standing there.

"Alexx, I didn't expect you. I thought that you would be doing the post on the security guard?"

"I did the preliminary and gave the bullet to Calleigh, then left Jones to finish up for me," explained Alexx, walking into the room and hugged Mari. Horatio left Alexx with Mari, and went back to the lab. At the lab different staff members asked how Mari was doing, then gave Horatio their test results.

Maxine was reporting on the results from the blood found in the tunnel, saying that there were no hits in CODIS yet, when Frank walked into the hallway saying. "Horatio, a private clinic just reported that a gunshot victim came in for treatment."

"Let's go and visit out patient, Frank." And the two men left the lab. At the clinic, a nurse told them which examining room the patient was in.

"So how did you get shot, Mr. Saunders?" asked Horatio, as he and Frank entered the treatment room.

"You're not the doctor. Who are you?"

"I'm Detective Tripp of Miami-Dade police and this is Lt. Caine of the crime lab. So what's the story behind your injury?"

"This, it was a stupid accident. I was looking for something in my closet, where the gun was on the shelf. It got knocked off the shelf and the damn thing went off when it hit the floor, and the bullet got me in the leg."

"Wrong, you was on the crew that robbed the Golden Beach Trust this morning, and you was shot as you were escaping thru the tunnel," replied Horatio.

"I'm not going to say another work until I talk to my lawyer," and the man clammed up.

"Fine, officer take him," ordered Frank and the uniformed officer place Mr. Saunders under arrest.

Back at the lab Eric reported that more blood had been found in the tunnel and the DNA pointed to second suspect who had been injured.

"Horatio, dispatch just reported that a dead body was found in an alley not far from the bank," Ryan reported.

At the scene, Alexx processed the body and looked up at Horatio. "The bullet nicked the jugular vein and he bled out. I'll retrieve the bullet back at the morgue and get it to Calleigh. It looks like a small caliber bullet."

"Okay Alexx," then Horatio asked quietly. "How is Mari doing?"

"The doctor was in to check on her, they will be keeping her in overnight for observation and she should be able to go home tomorrow. Natalia is with Mari right now."

The next day Mari was released from the hospital, and Horatio met her at her house after Mari had been escorted home by a uniformed officer, who checked the house while Horatio chatted with Mari.

"All clear sir," the officer reported.

"Thank you," replied Horatio, before escorting Mari inside. Mari took a quick look around before facing Horatio. "Mari, until these guys are caught, you will have an officer with you at all times. And also I used your keys to retrieve your firearm from your locker at work, and I also had your gun permit reissued with a slight change."

"How so?"

"This permit now allows you to carry your weapon with you at all times, and I picked up a gun holster for you," explained Horatio.

"Thank you sir, this will do wonders for my peace of mind," said Mari, as she took the gun and holster from Horatio. "Any leads so far on the bank crew's identities?"

"We have on in custody and one in the morgue."

"Is either one my attacker?" Mari asked with a hopeful expression.

"I'm sorry no. But we are still checking CODIS and we will get him," reassured Horatio.

"Alright," nodded Mari.

"Also here is your new blackberry. And I don't want to see you at work until next week."

"Yes sir, and thank you for all your help."

"Not a problem," Horatio replied, before leaving Mari's house.

At the lab, Natalia was waiting for Horatio. "Horatio, we got a hit in CODIS, Mari's rapist was in the system for a series of unsolved rapes in the past couple years. But we still don't have an ID on him yet."

"Alright, we need to keep looking," Horatio looked up as Frank walked up to him. "Horatio, a silent alarm was tripped at the Federal Reserve Bank on Tacoma, robbery in progress."

""Let's go," Horatio stopped, as Alexx hurried up to him with an alarmed expression. "Horatio, something is wrong at Mari's house, the security alarm was triggered, and Mari isn't responding to any of her messages. So the company called me, Mari has me for her emergency contact."

"Frank, let SWAT deal with the bank, and we will check out Mari's house," the men started to walk quickly out of the lab.

"Horatio, I just heard about Mari. I'm coming with you," Calleigh said as she joined the two men.

Outside Mari's house, the three of them exited their vehicles and headed for the house with their guns drawn. They found the uniformed officer lying dead from a knife slash across the throat. They quietly entered the house and started searching for Mari.

"Miami-Dade Police," Horatio said loudly. "Mari, are you here?" They all looked up as a man holding a gun to Mari's head came into view, and Mari looked terrified.

"Make it easier on yourself, and let the lady go," ordered Horatio, as he, Calleigh and Frank aimed their guns in the suspect's direction.

"No way, this bitch has to pay for killing my brother," snarled the suspect. Mari looked at Horatio and signed something in ASL.

"Mari is asking us to help her," Calleigh whispered in Horatio's ear. Horatio looked Mari in the eyes and nodded.

"Shoot him, I trust you," Mari mouthed the words silently. Horatio was humbled by Mari's trust and looking at the suspect's hand, he noticed the hand tensing, and Horatio quickly shot the suspect, killing him instantly. The dead suspect fell backwards until the floor and Mari fell with him, her head hitting the floor. Calleigh and Horatio rushed over, Calleigh releasing Mari from the suspect's chokehold, while Horatio kicked the gun away and checked for vital signs. Then Calleigh and Horatio helped Mari to her feet, walking her over to the sofa where she could sit down.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Horatio questioned gently, kneeling in front of Mari.

"He didn't assault me again, he was going too, but then he heard you coming in the house."

"Frank, check for ID, I want to know who this gentleman is," requested Horatio.

Mari touched her head and winced. "Dang, I think that I am going to have quite a goose egg. I always thought that I had a hard head, but I guess I don't," quipped Mari.

"I could have told you that," teased Calleigh.

Frank found a driver's licence in the deceased's pocket. "Our friendly bank robber was one Rick Talbot."

Alexx came into the house carrying her kit, and started checking Rick's body for evidence, lifting his shirt, Alexx looked up. "Horatio, Mr. Talbot has some ink."

"Yes, he does, and it is a match to Mari's sketch," remarked Horatio as he looked at the tattoo. Mari looked over at the body and when she saw the tattoo, she shuddered as her mind flashed back to the attack in the bank.

"Horatio, I think that Mari is having a flashback," Calleigh said, as she tried to calm Mari and bring her back to her present surroundings.

Horatio stood up, standing in Mari's line of sight. "Alexx, get him out of here."

Alexx followed Horatio's request and gestured for her assistants to quickly remove the body out of the house.

"Mari, its okay, you are safe now. He can't hurt you anymore," Horatio repeated his words as he tapped Mari's cheek gently. Mari blinked her eyes and gradually became aware of her surroundings. Mari looked up at Calleigh's and Horatio's concerned faces.

"I zoned out didn't I?"

"You did but that it to be expected. The flashbacks will gradually lessen over time," reassured Horatio.

"My attacker is really dead isn't he?"

"Yes, you are safe now. He will never hurt you again," said Horatio.

"He said that I needed to pay for killing his brother. Why did he say that?"

Horatio gently explained that when Mari had fired the gun down into the tunnel, that the two men had been shot, one fatal.

"Horatio, I just received word from dispatch. The last two members of yesterday's crew were arrested a short while ago. They were both wounded when they foolishly engaged SWAT in a shoot out, and they are both in the hospital in the prison ward," reported Frank.

"What about the officer who was guarding me? How did Rick get past him?" questioned Mari.

"Rick killed him with a knife," answered Horatio.

"What! Oh God, it's my fault that he was killed," cried Mari.

"No, it was Rick's fault, not your's," said Calleigh, as she sat beside Mari on the sofa and put her arm around Mari's shoulders.

"Yes, it is. He wouldn't have been killed if he hadn't been guarding me."

"Mari, look at me," Horatio knelt in front of Mari, holding her hands. "Officer James knew the risks of being a police officer, just as your brother did. None of this is your fault."

"Did he have a family? Was he married?" Mari looked at Horatio with sad eyes.

"His parents are deceased, and he was married with twins," reported Frank.

"Has his wife been informed yet?" asked Horatio.

"His Captain and the Police Chaplain are on the way to make the notification," replied Frank.

"Mari, you can stay with me until you find a new place to live," offered Calleigh.

"Thank you, I was thinking about going to a hotel."

"Nonsense, I have plenty of room, and it will cut down on your expenses."

"Okay, I will take you up on your offer," agreed Mari.

A month later found the team helping Mari to move into her new house, which was located in same neighbourhood as Calleigh's apartment. And Mari had settled back into a normal routine, of work and socializing with Calleigh and the rest of the team. Several weeks after Mari had settled into her new house, Calleigh arranged a surprise housewarming party for her. And Mari was pleasantly surprised.

"You guys, you didn't have to go to all this trouble. But thanks for helping me to get settled and taking me into your hearts," said Mari. "And now, let's eat, drink and be merry." Everyone clapped and cheered and started dancing to the music and socializing with each other again.

Mari was talking with Eric, when Horatio walked up to them.

"Hey H, I see that you made it to the party," Eric greeted Horatio.

"HI Horatio," smiled Mari.

"I just dropped in for a few minutes, I wanted to see if you had settled in okay," Horatio smiled at Mari.

"I love the house and this is a great neighbourhood."

Horatio gave Mari an envelope, saying that she was to open it after he was gone.

"Thank you sir, you didn't have to give me anything, so thanks again," said Mari giving Horatio a thank you hug and kiss. Horatio nodded his head in farewell to Eric and Mari and left.

Eric nodded at the envelope and asked. "So what did H give you?"

"I don't know," Mari quickly ripped the envelope open and gasped as she read the sheaf of papers. "My God, I don't believe it."

"What is it? What does it say?"

"It's Aaron's pension benefits, I'm to start receiving his benefits. I don't understand, my parents were named as Aaron's beneficiaries and Aaron was going to change it over to me, but the paperwork didn't get filed before Aaron was killed. But how did Horatio know?"

"H has his way of finding out things. Maybe Aaron had the completed paperwork in his locket at the station, and H completed the process. But we will never know for sure and H will never tell us. Come on, put those papers someplace safe and let's dance."

Mari locked the important papers in her desk in her bedroom and rejoined Eric in the family room, enjoying the music and the party.

**The End….**


End file.
